Thoughts
by Flameshield
Summary: [Twilight Princess] A certain Princess dwells upon the thoughts of her actions and a fading hope for a hero.
1. Raindrops

I have far too much thought for the Zelda games at the moment. Anyway, this story is going to be a three chapter story. while first typing it, it was going to be a oneshot, but i think spliting into three chapters will be better. enjoy!

Owning Zelda would result in the exsitance never happening.

* * *

Raindrops

It was raining again, as it always has since the fall of this delinquent, curse, for lack of words. Rain that seems to act as tears for those who could not weep. I feel like I'm the only one alive now, with the exception of those who live in this, realm. Light living in shadow when its not suppose to. The Triforce sometimes feels like a curse, I feel that is what is protecting me, keeping my form. I can only watch as my people weep, through the falling drops of rain from the black sky. I know the shadow realm isn't like this, I've read legends since its fall, this is not the Twilight of legend; it's a curse that's been twisted.

The door behind me opens, and the grunting of the guard present as I hear a tray land on my table at the foot of my bed. I do not turn to him, there is no need to for he leaves as quick as he came. They never leave the door fully closed, a beast could open it without trouble.

That reminds me of that visitor. She had startled me as I was reading, the book was about the legend of the hero of time, back a century ago. I had fallen out of my chair and landed on the floor, which, like a child, she laughed at the sight. For once I was glad I don on the cloak that hid my face, for I was not happy at her sudden entrance. I stand back up and head over to the window, and like today the rain fell. She knows what I have done to my own land, she makes fun of me. I'm the princess, yet she calls me 'Twilight Princess' as a joke. She was saying it wasn't normal for someone of the light to keep his or her form in this Twilight, and that she was looking for someone. I believe she said a divine beast, but I hardly paid her any attention. Midna, as she called herself, was slightly rude.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I walk over to the table. The guard had been nice enough to move aside my book without losing my page. I pity them, I guess, they seemed to be forced into what they are doing. I eat quickly, the food is edible but not food I would wish to enjoy. At least the Twilight King has some sense, keeping me alive and fed. I wonder why he keeps me.

After eating, I head back to the window. I don't feel like reading, my mind far to scattered to really focus. I stare pass the raindrops, and stare into the land that had been eaten by this twilight. It seems to have expanded again. Do the gods not care? Trying to shake that thought, I keep a diminishing hope for the chosen hero.

My mind seemed to have blanked out as I stare into the mess I have made. Could one blame me, though? I did this so that the people could live, but could they live as spirits without knowledge. I must've lost track of time, for the door opened up again. I continued to stare out the window. I hear movement behind me, as if I had a different visitor then the guard. After a few minutes, I hear growling of an animal, then a childish laughter. Startled and frighten, I turn to see who was there.

"…Midna?" I asked. I was still frightened, but I did my best to keep it out of my voice, Midna was indeed there, riding upon a wolf.

She laughed again. "You remembered my name? What an honor for me."

"So, this is the one whom you were searching." I said softly, kneeing down to stare into his eyes. A blue eyed wolf, how… strange.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do." She said.

My eyes turned to his left forepaw, and a shackle that was still attached to him. "…You were imprisoned?" I asked, though I knew he wouldn't give an answer, but I could see it in his eyes. "I am sorry." I said, looking away.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is, or what's happened…" Midna said, and I looked back up at her, "…So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much, Twilight Princess." She said, then laughed again.

I look away again. She was once again making fun of me. I knew she was still right, this wolf deserved to know.

"Listen carefully…" I said, something inside me told me he wasn't just a wolf, "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the Kingdom of Hyrule, but that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the Twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." I stand up, and stare back out the window. "The kingdom's army tried to fight them, but they were unable to do anything. With those creatures having a hold of the throne room, their King walked forward, saying 'it is time for you to choose, surrender or die.' After a moment, he then said, 'oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule, Life? Or Death?'" I shivered as I remembered the next part. "I… the princess ended up surrendering." I look away from the window, but I didn't look at them either. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear, fear of a nameless evil." I sighed softly, and continued to stare at the ground. "The kingdom succumbed into twilight, but I remain it princess." I knew that had gotten the wolf's attention, and I lifted up my hands to remove the hood. Once it was down, I lowered my hands and simply said: "I am Zelda."

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it quite livable. I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna asked. Of course she would say that, she is a member of the shadows with her own agenda.

"Midna… this is no time for levity." I say. I wanted some answers, but she floated up with her back to me. "The Shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

"_Why_ indeed? You tell me?" she said, laughing. It sounded like a mock, but I pay it no heed. I then became aware of the actual time.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." I say as Midna landed back on the wolf's back. "You must leave here, quickly."

The wolf quickly left with Midna, and I wonder if they made it out all right, for no more then a minute after they left, did the guard enter. Of course, when he entered I had been looking at a painting on my wall, one of my father and mother. I wonder if I did the right thing, trusting the wolf.

* * *

a review is nice, reveiws are always nice except for those that don't say nice things. hee hee, hope you like it and soon like the coming two chapters, tee hee. See you later.


	2. Scarifice

Sacrifice

How long has it been now? All the days seemed to have melded together now. I can't tell when it's day or night, but I have a good guess upon the time. The guard only brings three meals, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but I rarely sleep now, only when I'm tired. Perhaps I can fix my sleep schedule soon, if that wolf is who I think it is. I haven't slept for three days, I believe, yet I'm not extremely tired.

Once again I find myself asking, 'Why did I surrender?' I knew it was to keep the people alive, but sometimes I wonder if I chose correctly. It all happened so suddenly, out of nowhere these shadow beasts attacked the town and made their way to the castle, unexpectedly. Seeing my men having no luck against such foul creatures, scared me. Perhaps it was then that I decided that the only way to win was to wait for the hero, but is he out there?

Midna spook about the wolf as if he was from the light as well. Why would he take such a form? I clear my head of these thoughts, I shouldn't dwell on them. Turning from the window, I walk over to the table at the foot of the bed to read. It was a simple book, a novel of a rancher and the troubles he faces when his mother falls ill. I've read it many times before, but still, it occupies me.

I wonder what became of my sword. Shortly after I dropped it, twilight fell and before me my men vanished into spirits. At first I thought I was to follow, but then a symbol on my right hand acted up. The Triforce protected me. The Triforce… did the wolf have a piece of it as well? I remember the legend all to well, if a man with an unbalanced heart touched the Triforce, it would break into its three parts, the part the man most desires stays while the other two find different hosts. Staring at the back of my hand, I can't help but wonder, are the pieces still scattered? I grab the book of The Legend of the Hero of Time and look at the end, an accurate account of the evil man's final words. 'As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand, I'll come back to haunt your descendents.' If the legend were to be true, which I believe it is, then the Triforce is still in pieces.

Leaving me to wonder, which piece do I have and does the wolf really have a piece? Once again unable to read, I stand back up and head over to the window, only to notice something off. The land appears to have shrunk. At first I thought I was tired and my eyes playing tricks on me, but after rubbing my eyes, the land clearly has shrunken in size. I could no longer see Faron Woods in the twilight. So the gods did care. The Hero was out there.

Footsteps behind me alert me to another visitor besides the guard. I turn enough to see who it was. I try to hold my surprise as I spotted the King of Twilight, his mask hiding his face. I turn back to the land outside. The rain had ceased, for sometime now.

"Tell me, do you know who might be reverting my land of Twilight?" he asked. I don't answer, for I don't know myself. Just a hero, that's all I know. "Have you somehow gotten in contact with someone outside, which I highly doubt."

"You think I can do anything in my position?" I ask, I'm powerless to do anything against him.

"True, but you are the only one of the light to retain your form, so I come to you to ask." He said. I know he's right behind me, and I try not to flinch. "Incase you've seen an imp running about." He speaks of Midna, as if she's against him.

"I know naught of what you speak." I lie carefully.

"Hmm, if you say so, I shall leave you in peace." He says, and I hear him leave.

I finally shiver. His presence, feels off. I can sense a desire of something, but I can also sense something that does not belong to him, but what? So many questions that may be left unanswered. I soon find myself wobbling on my own feet, and decide it's time to rest my eyes. Carefully I lay down, not bothering with a blanket as the cloak does me well. The calming darkness soon overtakes me, and I rest at first peacefully, but nightmares return. I cannot remember them, but I know I've had them, when I wake I don't feel very rested.

So it was no different this time, as I leave the calming darkness to the harsh twilight, the black particles rising like water vapor off the lake. I have gained some rest, but not enough. I have waken in time for breakfast, as the guard enters and places the tray on my table. He leaves as quickly as he came, and I get up and eat. I write in my diary again, then ponder. The wolf fills my mind again, his confusion echoing in his eyes, and familiarity. Why would he remind me of the description of the Hero of Time with just his eyes?

Getting up I take my place at the window and stare out. My eyes are dried with tiredness, but I cannot sleep with nightmares unless I must. Hyrule is a land that has seen far more then its share of evil and heroism, and where there is times of peace, they don't last long. I guess this time is no different.

Then I sensed something. An uneasiness that shivered my soul, but not my body. My eyes widened at the sight, I had lost sight of the Eldin Lands. Either I have slept longer then it seemed, or the hero is moving quickly. I prayed that I didn't get another visit from the Twilight King, I didn't want to be in the presence of an evil that lucks in him. Not his evil, one he houses, one that felt familiar to what the Princess of Destiny of past felt when she was a child; as described in the legend.

My mouth feels dry, my lips chapped and my body cold, even in the warmth of the cloak. Although sleep threaten to overtake each time I close my eyes, I fight them back open to stay strong, for my people. If I were viewed weak, people wouldn't be happy. What I would give for some Chu Jelly.

Realizing my mind was wandering; I shake it clear and try to focus. My lack of sleep was starting to catch up again, but my rest isn't peaceful. Rubbing my arms, I lean back on the wall and once again stare at the picture of my father and mother. Both powerful yet caring, at least that's what father always said about mother. I never knew her; she died when I was still young.

Little did I realize I had slid onto the floor and fallen asleep. I had closed my eyes then opened them, at first I thought I blinked then I realized that twilight was gone, or had it. When I stood up, my spirit moved, but not my body. I glanced back at it, sitting there silently. It was then that I realize how I looked to others. I didn't care, I wondered why I had moved as such. Was this how my people saw things, nothing appeared different, there was no twilight to wander in when it was definitely there.

However, the experience vanished when I blinked spiritually. I awoke on the floor, the smell of food in the air. I glanced up in time to see the guard leaving. I didn't feel hungry, so I just sat there, and turned my attention once again outside. How I long to be out there, but this was my prison, I could not leave my own room. The Twilight King had attacked me directly when he first came, knocking me out. I awoke in here and found it kind of ironic, waking in my own room.

Finally I stand up, the stone floor bearing no comfort for my body. I walk over to the table and sit down, staring at my food. Slowly, I eat it, not bothering to enjoy it nor taste it. When I drink the cup of liquid on the tray left by the guard, I quickly spat it back into the cup. In the darkness of my room I failed to notice this was a potion, which I was allergic to. Praying what little did enter my body wouldn't be harmful, I stand up with nothing in mind to do. All of this thinking for what seems like forever surprisingly has gotten boring, for it felt as if I had nothing left to think about.

So while lost in thought, I failed to notice the vanishing of the particles that floated upward like water vapor. Outside still looked like twilight, but I didn't notice that it was only the setting sun. I only became aware of such things when it got very dark in my room, causing me to look up and see the starry sky for the first time in a while.

"It's over…" I whispered, then quietly stepped out of my room and down the stairs. I don't get far, though, when I sense something, off. Something was calling me back to my room, something…

I make haste to climb the stairs again. Perhaps it wasn't over, perhaps there was still something that had to be done. My door was more ajar then I had left it, and inside was the wolf from before, looking at something…

Rather, someone.

The wolf doesn't notice me as I bend down, only when I place the back of my hand on Midna's cheek does he notice me, looking up. I can see the concern in his eyes. What has changed between them as they traveled? Midna was not her normal coloring, something tells me something has happened, has light shined harshly on shadow? Perhaps I may never know.

"Please…" I hear her say, she lifts her hand upward weakly, and I grasp it with my own. "Please tell me, how do we break the curse on this one?" she asks weakly. So he is cursed right now. "This is the one… you need him to save your world." She struggled with her words, as I glance up at the wolf again, but Midna continued to speak. "That's why… Princess…please, you must help Link." Link, eh.

While holding Midna's hand with my left hand, I raise my right hand and track it over Link's wolf body. The Triforce Piece that I carry responds, this only happens in response to another piece. As I trace over to his head, does the Triforce of Wisdom fully response to an evil housed within him, the curse laid upon him. I don't even know how I know what piece I have, I just... know.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of Twilight. It is an evil power." I reply sadly, but I know how to help him, it meant awakening the sword from its slumber. "Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." Who would think that I know the location of said sword. "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages... the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it." He stares at me with his brilliant blue eyes, full of confusion and concern. I look back at Midna before her words echo again. We were searching for the same hero, how ironic. I glance back up at him as I said my next sentence carefully. "Link... Hero sent by the goddesses... Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses." I only know this because of how my Triforce Piece reacted to his, I raise my right hand so he could see the back of it. His eyes full of small realization.

"Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods...on your own, right?" Midna rasped weakly. She was slowly losing her fight, and I felt bad for her. "Princess... I have one last request... Can you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

A small gasp escaped me when she said it. I've heard about it, but its location was never given. As I stare into Midna's weakening eyes, did something inside me set in stone. With my hands once again clasped over hers, I find myself saying:

"Midna... I believe I understand now just who and what you are... Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead... These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty." Inside me, I prepare to move my spirit and soul, and the Triforce of Wisdom. "Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you."

She began to move with more energy as I passed on my energy, my strength, everything that had to do with the Triforce of Wisdom that seems embodied in my soul.

"No!" she said, then to the wolf "Link, stop her!"

The wolf makes no move, for he doesn't know what was happening. I let a smile escape as her hand left mine, then all fell into that calming darkness.


	3. Farewell

Sorry for the slight delay, school has become a hassle becasue i have no study halls to do my homework in. However, with that aside, here is the final part to this story.

* * *

Farewell

What caused my soul to move within her after being so long in a dormant state? Perhaps it was the summoning of the Fuse Shadow's power, which caused a change in body shape upon Midna, which forced me to struggle holding my soul in place. I did not want to fuse into Midna's body, I did not want to become part of her, which is want was happening as I struggled.

Although I did nothing to connect myself to Midna, I was aware of her thoughts, and our surroundings. Midna has been through a lot, yet still she trudges on.

It was then, as quickly has it had happen, the power vanished. At least now she knew what to expect when summoning it. When she came to again, I peered out her eyes and saw that we were at the castle. I can't get uptight; Link has to break into the castle in order to gain access.

Being the shadow felt different, but I hardly pay attention as I coil around Midna's thought again. Those who made the Fuse Shadow were also Hylians, which, from the memories I looked at when she looked at her own reflection before her change, gave her the Hylian look.

Then I wonder; can they truly revive me? I had given my soul to Midna to heal her, and the last thing I remember was my body vanishing, it was also the last I saw before my soul took rest within Midna. As they travel around the courtyard, I couldn't help but shiver at an evil presence. It must've had an affect on Midna, too, for I can feel this vessel, her body, shiver as well. Looking through Midna's eyes, I can see the rain once again. I wonder who was crying this time, if that's what it means.

When they finally found a key to open the front door, they enter into a place I could walk through blindfolded. I come away from Midna's eyes and curled up, follow their movement through Link's shadow, where Midna hides. I didn't follow the jumpiness, I followed the solid route, which was still hard as Link climbed into the air and move in the chandeliers. I suppose if moving in the chandeliers helps move quicker to the throne, then so be it.

I nearly fall back into the darkness before the evil I sensed before grew stronger. It kept me awake, which was a real bother because I wanted to sleep. Glance out Midna's eyes, I could see Link was facing an enemy I knew, somehow, as the Darknut, powerful warriors of the shadows of evil. We were also right outside the treasury, which told me we were under the throne. It wouldn't be long now, before all answers were found.

Midna came from Link's shadow and floated next to him. Both were looking around the Throne Room. I could sense the fear inside Midna, she could tell something was off. Soon both stopped in front of the marble head of the statue of the goddesses and the Triforce, lying there in the middle of the floor, far from where it came. When Midna looked up, a small gasped escaped her, and I could only stare in disbelief.

Never will I forget how small the throne made me feel, trapped inside Midna looking upward. It was hard to make out, but floating lifelessly inside the Triforce, which still stood in its place on the statue, was my body. I couldn't believe Midna's eyes, but it was the truth. As much as I wanted to house it again, Midna and Link became aware of another presence.

I only got a one-sided conversation, but all I needed was the words I felt Midna say.

"So you're… Ganondorf." She had said, then silence followed before she again spoke. "I've been dying to meet you."

Ganondorf, the same man the Sages had failed to execute, the same man who, at an age of 35, lived 100 years ago and fought the Hero of Time and was sealed away, the same man that was standing before us right now. I could not believe what I was seeing through Midna's eyes. I could tell he was saying something, but he was too far away and it was too dark to make out what he was saying.

"Ha, such conceit." Midna said after a while, "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim; I will risked everything to deny you!"

Midna has spoken bravely; she is much different then when I first met her. Ganondorf speaks again, I can tell he is dissipating into particles. My spiritual mind races, and Midna takes note of what Ganondorf is trying to do. Fear fills me as she darts upward, to my body. Ganondorf soon follows, as particles, and floats in front of us. Midna attempts to protect my body, but I can feel him dart past us in every way. When she realizes this, she turns and faces my body, with every motion to scratch or slap my body, I don't know which for she doesn't go through with it. She places her hand on my cheek, in a sense, but I notice a change she has not seen. My body has gone ghostly pale, and black lines, almost like the veins of my body, have appeared. The next thing I know, my blue eyes have been replaced with yellow, evil eyes and Midna goes flying. With her unconscious, I'm unaware of what is happening with Link. I pray he doesn't hurt my body. If my body was injured, there was a chance I could not return to it. The mere thought shivered my soul.

It felt like forever before Midna came to again. Not far away I could see my possessed body, struggling to stay on its feet. Midna seems to wrap her spirit around me as she summons the Fuse Shadow. Somehow I can see still out of her body, despite it's physical change in appearance. Midna uses this power and thrusts it forward onto my body, pushing it back to the throne, where she pushes Ganondorf's spirit out of my body. I watch in fear, but when she moves her hands, do I see my body is unharmed and lifeless once again. Relief swells in me, but I have no time to leave Midna as Ganondorf changed appearance again. I find myself thinking of only one name, based off the face. Ganon.

Link and Midna, however, waste no time. I can only watch the show once again from my confinement inside Midna, even then it was all a blur to me. The thing I can remember is once again being in Link's shadow and riding atop a wolf, which was Link.

No, I spent more time thinking about recent. Being with Link and Midna these past… I don't know how long it has been. The guard has become erratic, they are frighten by a wolf wandering the streets and cannot properly take care of it, or at least move it out of town. I don't think Link would be happy to be stabbed at as a wolf.

I suppose this is my fault, but there is a reason and I will give it to me people when this is over and done with. I feel lost this way, but I'm sure I can find the path soon enough.

I'm torn from my thoughts when it is clear that Ganon has been defeated. Link and Midna were standing at the top of the steps by the throne, by my body. While they stare out at the body of Ganon, I remove myself from Midna, and back to where I belong.

However, becoming independent again was quite the change. I struggle to breathe softly, I can still feel the lingering presence of Ganondorf's possession, but I try to ignore it the best I can. Opening my eyes was another challenge, but I managed. The first thing I saw was the blue carpet flooring of the throne room, but I lift my eyes up to Link, and Midna.

"Pr…Princess…. I … I…" she stuttered.

"Say nothing Midna." I respond, however with a ting of weakness and tiredness. "Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly," I place my hand on my chest and look down as I say then next line, "Such… suffering you have endured."

I can tell she is touched, and I look back up and slowly gather my balance as I stand up. I look Link in the eyes, I can tell he's happy to see me on my feet again. He's been worried about me, I can see that much. I'm surprised at how well I kept my balance, but I have no time to dwell on the fact.

We all had our attention drawn to Ganon, who had now evaporated into a spirit. Startled, my hand went up to my chest and I backed up against the throne. Link was also backing up, but Midna didn't move. I vaguely remember Link calling out to her, to get her to stop, then the next thing I knew; I was standing upon the eastern field of Hyrule, looking back at the castle. In more of a shock, I glanced around, making sure my eyes had not played tricks, but I was clearly standing upon the field. When my eyes rest on Link, did I relax a little bit. However, Midna was missing.

A rumbling sound, like an earthquake, reaches our ears. My attention is drawn right back to the castle my knees falter underneath me, though I keep standing, at the sight of the castle vanishing into a cloud of dust. I know my eyes are wide in fear, but it changes when the dust moves, revealing a dark figure.

"No!" I gasp. Ganondorf still lived, and I had a feeling of what Midna was trying to do. When I was safely out of her body, she was more then willing to sacrifice herself to protect my land.

"Midna!" Link called from beside me, and I saw what made him cry out. Midna's helmet, a piece of the Fuse Shadow. Ganondorf crushed it in his hand, then drew his sword. Beside me, Link also draws his, and as Ganon charges, Link gets ready to act extremely stupid. I place my hand on top of his.

"Wait!" I say, causing him to look at me. His eyes held the question, 'do you have a plan', and I nod before bowing my head and saying:

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world. In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

As I prayed, I could hear the hoof beats of Ganondorf's approach. I don't falter, I keep my feet planted, and just as his sword neared me, I vanished into light with Link. Instead of grass, I feel water ankle deep, yet it does not dampen my dress. I did not open my eyes as I felt the spirits race around me, I let them control me briefly, letting me know when I should act. As my arms drop, I can feel the energy of the arrows I now hold, my personal bow would be nearby soon enough. Now I open my eyes, the sight of blackness was only drawn away by the yellow-white glow of the water, it is a beautiful place, calming and relaxing, which was good for what is to come.

"Link…" I call, he walks over a little ways to my voice, stopping in front of me, "Chosen Hero…" I say when he stops, "Lend us the last of your power." I don't speak for me, but for Hyrule, and he knows it. I bow slightly before him, which is odd since women normally curtsy, but I didn't care then. Nether did he as he extended his hand. I straighten myself and clasped it with mine, and we reappear upon Hyrule, upon a horse I could only assume as his steed. I quickly give him the battle plan. "I'll try to slow Ganondorf down with my Light Arrows," I call, "Just keep him within my range."

"Gotcha." He said, his accent slightly calming my nerves. My hand mindlessly grasped his waist, but neither of us notices that much..

He spurs his steed forward at Ganondorf, who also charges forward. Link avoids and starts to trail the evil man, and as he closes the gap, I stand on my knees and take aim. It isn't easy, trying to hit a moving target while moving, yet somehow my first shot landed in the back of Ganon. He slows down considerably, and I drop back down as Link speeds up slightly. With the Master Sword in his hand, he swiped at Ganondorf, who was stunned by the power of the light arrows. As soon as the sword connected, Ganondorf had recovered and was speeding up again.

This happen three more times before Ganondorf fell of his horse. Actually, it was more like the horse fell to the ground. Link pulls his steed to a stop as we stare at the rising dust. I felt uneasy, and I knew why. Ganondorf was not to be easily taken out, and that became clear as he stood up and laughs.

"An impressive looking blade, but nothing more." He said as Link slid of the horse, I repositioned myself so that I was in the saddle. I half expected the horse to kick me off, but she remained calm. I missed the rest of Ganondorf's speech, not that I was completely interested. My attention is brought back to the pending fight when Link's horse reared up, a barrier has appeared, there was no way out, no way in.

I mindlessly clutch my bow tighter then I have been, I fear for Link, and helpless as I'm force to watch the battle. I absently glance back to where the castle is suppose to stand, still too much dust was in the air to see if it still stood. I feel a cold wind, and I turn back in time to see Link leap into the air, stabbing where the sages once did. Perhaps it is as lore and legend say, the greatest evil can only be killed with The Sword of Evil's Bane.

I slid off the horse as Ganondorf climbs to his feet, struggling to breathe with the sword through him. He refuses to be beaten; I can see it in his eyes. I stand behind Link, watching the scene play out as Ganondorf speaks… hopefully his final words.

"Do not think this ends here... The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" I can tell he tries to summon the Triforce of Power, but it seems the Gods no longer wish to have him as a chosen figure, or its power fails to response. After a few endless seconds, Ganon suddenly gasped, and became but a statue in the middle of the field. The wind blows softly, just enough to move Ganon's cape. I bow my head, he was a blind man, for sure.

The Spirits of Light then make a appearance again, I watch them there at the top of the hill, they look back upon us, then fade. My vision is slightly blurred, I'm tired beyond my limits, and wish to rest, but I can't, there is still much to be done. Link, however, must've seen something, for he takes off, leaving the sword embedded in the still figure. I smile, figuring it was Midna, and that the Light Spirits take pity upon her and help her.

Sighing shakily, I walk over and place my hand on the sword. Link would have to return it, and I didn't want to leave it. As soon as my hand was wrapped around the hilt, Ganondorf became but dust in the wind, leaving me with a heavy blade. Placing my other hand around the hilt, I carry the sword up the hill to give back to Link, I wasn't expecting him to be facing another, beautiful woman, who could only be Midna.

Link took hold of the Master Sword, putting it away while Midna walked a little closer. With a silent question, which both me and Link nodded, then the sight before me was the mirror chamber in the desert. I wobble slightly, trying to catch my balance. Link's strong arm grasps my shoulder, helping me steady as we walk over to the mirror.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna says, once we were settle. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know, but... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other." I say, finding it to be the truth, no matter how you look at it. "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe." I have faith in the goddesses, there is reason behind their meaning.

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Midna says, and I smile weakly. She was hoping I would be successful in ruling my lands. Her next words were directed to Link. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." she closed her eyes, and let a small tear slid loose. "Link... I... See you later..."

To this day I wonder what she wanted to tell Link. However, with the lone tear, which collided with the mirror, it began to crack. She meant to seal off Twilight from Light, making them face different horizons and live parallel to each other. I glance back, and look as Midna climb the magical stairs and face the mirror as it opened the way one last time. She vanishes into dust headed into the portal, then was gone. Once she was gone, the mirror shattered, and the Twilight Sunset faded into total Nighrfall.

I shiver at the sudden drop in temperature, but I shrug it off and stare eastward. I could finally start to rebuild the Kingdom, but as I look at Link out of the corner of my eye, I wonder what will become of him. Going back to his normal life will be nearly impossible.

Rubbing my arms, I look up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight. I swear I heard a wolf's howl, but Link was silent and no animal like a wolf would live in the desert. What began as Raindrops, ended in a bitter farewell. I'll miss Midna, but not as much as Link, who befriended her.

I close my eyes, and let the cool air blow around me.

Fin.

* * *

I used the acturally dialoge from the game, there was only one spot where i changed it slightly (when you face Ganondorf on horseback). i hope you enjoy this final chapter and leave a review.  
Thanks! Flameshield. 


End file.
